Destino
by sugus
Summary: Melanie tiene una vida normal con su novio, sus amigas y su ciudad. Pero una mañana su vida cambia al enterarse de que se va a vivir a Los Ángeles. ¿Y si su destino está en Hollywood?¿ Y si Robert Pattinson se enamorara de una adolescente? RobPattz/Melani
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo: Noticia inesperada.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el despertador que marcaban exactamente las seis en punto de la mañana. Miré por la ventana de mi habitación con los ojos todavía pegados, el cielo ya estaba bastante claro, algunas nubes grises surcaban el cielo, perezosas, y los pájaros ya empezaban con sus melodías mañaneras en los postes de luz.

Me levanté, de a poco, con los ojos cerrados tratando de localizar la puerta de mi habitación. En el espejo del baño mi aspecto no era nada saludable, mis ojos marrones estaban hinchados, rojos y pegoteados y parecían dos pelotas de tenis, mi piel estaba pálida y con las marcas de hundirme demasiado en la almohada arrugada, el cabello era lo más horroroso de todo parecía un nido de pájaros. Me lave la cara y me cepille los dientes rápidamente. Mi cabello ese día era un caso perdido, el flequillo estaba parado hacía arriba dándome un aspecto de punk y no bajaba, así que tome la planchita y me alise solo un poco para que pareciera más normal.

Me vestí con ese uniforme escolar gris y azul que tanto aburrimiento me daba y bajé a desayunar, no sin antes maquillarme un poco para que las ojeras que remarcaban mi pálido rostro desaparecieran y pareciera más jovial y alegre.

Mamá me esperaba en la cocina, mientras escuchaba la radio de todas las mañanas, papá, con su rostro serio tomaba un café que, por la apariencia del color, era demasiado amargo. Al saludarlos con un simple "Buenos Días" me preparé mi té habitual. Ambos me miraron cuando me senté a su lado, sabía que pasaba algo que no era habitual y estaban buscando el momento justo para decírmelo.

__ ¿Qué sucede?__ les pregunté con curiosidad.

__ No se como empezar__ dijo mi mamá nerviosa. Esto ya me olía mal.

__ ¿Pasó algo malo?__ susurré asustada.

__ No, no, es solo que… nos vamos a mudar__ murmuró mi mamá soltando las palabras de una.

__ ¿Qué? ¿Están locos? ¿A dónde?__ No lo podía creer.

__ ¡Tranquilizate!__ me gritó mi papá dejando el café amargo en la mesa__ Si te tranquilizas te cuento lo que pasa o sino nos vamos sin darte explicaciones__ me amenazó.

__ Está bien, te escucho__ solté con la apariencia de estar más calmada.

__ Hace unos semanas me llamaron unos periodistas norteamericanos para proponerme trabajar con ellos, ya que habían leído mis columnas y les había gustado la forma que tengo para expresarme. Es una posibilidad única y no la voy a desaprovechar.

__ Ah bueno, pero si las oficinas son más lejos podes ir en auto y no haría falta mudarnos ¿no?

__ No Mel, a las oficinas no puedo ir en auto, esto es un poco más lejos__ mi padre tomó aire despacio y finalmente dijo__ Nos vamos de Buenos Aires.

__ ¡Una provincia papá! Acá está mi futuro no en otra provincia. Acá tengo todo, mis amigos, mi familia, mi espacio__ estaba furiosa mudarme y encima a una provincia no estaba en mis planes, ni lo deseaba.

__ No Mel, no nos mudamos a otra provincia__ masculló mi mamá mirándome a los ojos fijamente__ Nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, nos vamos el domingo a Estados Unidos.

Todo quedó en silencio, yo con los ojos que se me salían por las cuencas y con la boca abierta como si me fuera a tragar el Aconcagua.

__ ¿Los escuché mal o qué? ¿A Los Ángeles?...no puede ser__ las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

__ Sí, oíste bien. No era ningún diario cordobés o salteño, ni tampoco el diario Popular de Buenos aires. Es uno de los diario más importantes del mundo, es Los Ángeles Times y no voy a perder esta oportunidad Mel, es solo una vez en la vida. Perdón hija, pero acá no solo juega mi futuro y el de tu madre, el tuyo también y eso es lo principal__ papá me miró con ternura y el perdón se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

__ ¿Y vos mamá? ¿Tu trabajo como diseñadora donde queda?__ le pregunté con la voz quebrada.

__ Voy a trabajar allá seguramente. Igualmente tu padre va ganar el triple en ese diario. Hija, yo pensé que ir a Los Ángeles… era tu sueño.

__ Sí, mamá y lo sigue siendo, pero ya no van a estar ni mis amigos, ni mi familia y tampoco Pablo.

Pablo era mi novio hace unos seis meses, era como mi mejor amigo. Mis padres sabían de nuestra relación y no la cuestionaban. Quizás en algún momento iba a ser mi alma gemela, me enamoraría de él, nos casaríamos y seríamos para siempre felices pero aquellos sueños se habían terminado hace apenas diez minutos.

__ Te entiendo hija__ dijo mi mamá comprensiva__ Pero vamos a venir, cada vacación y los vas a ver. Allí también vas a hacer muchos amigos y con la familia nos vamos a comunicar de seguido.

__ Lo sé mamá__ me paré y los abrasé a ambos__ Pero aunque Estados Unidos sea mi sueño, este es mi espacio.

__ Perdoname__dijo papá __ Te prometo que allá te va a gustar.

__ Así que hoy es mi último día en mi escuela__ afirmé.

__ Sí, ya hablé hace unos días con tu directora y le pedí el pase. Ya te reservamos una escuela increíble en Los Ángeles, es de chicos latinos y españoles, pero el único cambio es que te enseñan también inglés y la jornada es un poco más larga, desde las siete hasta las tres de la tarde, más talleres extraescolares.

__ Guau mamá, gracias por el descanso__ me reí__ Todavía no lo puedo creer. Pero es mejor una buena despedida con todos, con Pablo y con mi país, que enojarme.

__ A propósito, ya te tengo que llevar a tu último día de clases o sino vas a llegar tarde. Cuando vengas hablamos__ masculló mi papá con una sonrisa.

Esa mañana transcurrió con llantos, sorpresas, abrazos y despedidas. Pablo me miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, él me amaba demasiado lo podía notar en su mirada pero todo se tenía que terminar, nada sería igual a tanta distancia. Laura no paró de llorar durante todos los recreos, sus ojos celestes estaban enrojecidos y su pequeña nariz hinchada. Julieta me prometió llamarme, al igual que yo a ella y a todos, y no paraba de abrazarme a cada segundo. Mis profesores me desearon suerte en la vida. Todos me abrazaron y me regalaron cosas, desde lápices con sus nombres hasta cartas hechas con hojas de carpeta, incluso una foto vieja de Laura, Julieta y yo que permanecía en un folio hace tres meses. Nada sería igual, el destino era confuso y nos daba sorpresas a menudo, yo no sabía que me deparaba pero si sabía que pronto iba a saberlo.

El día transcurrió con despedidas y llamadas. Por la tarde compramos ropa y bolsos de viaje. También yerba y dulce de leche, lo que se iba a extrañar también, la comida argentina.

El sábado lo pasé preparando mis bolsos. Pablo me vino a visitar por la tarde, me había comprado un hermoso peluche y una carta que, por la apariencia, era bastante larga. Estaba demasiado angustiado, yo también por dejarlo. Él tenía todos los elementos por los que una chica se enamoraría, y yo era una de ellas, su dulzura siempre me superaba pero esta vez lo tenía que dejar ir, porque mantener un noviazgo a distancia era lo peor que se podía hacer. Tendríamos que quedar solo como amigos.

__ Sos lo más grandioso que me pasó en la vida__ masculló Pablo mientras me tomaba de las manos__ Prometeme que siempre nos vamos a mantener en contacto y que nadie va a impedir eso.

__ Te lo prometo__ le susurré en el cuello. Dicho esto nos fundimos en un tierno beso con sus dulces labios. Tomé su cabello oscuro y lo enredé entre mis dedos mientras el me tomaba de la cintura. El beso se tornó demasiado apasionado con cada movimiento de la boca, tanto que nos quedamos sin aire y con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

__Nunca va a haber otra igual__ me sonrió__ Son los mejores besos de la historia__ empezó a reírse y yo me uní a sus risas. Era probablemente el chico más dulce del planeta.

Pablo se quedó a cenar esa noche después de una tarde romántica y a la vez triste. También aquella noche vinieron Julieta y Laura. Toda mi familia se nos unió unos minutos más tarde. Era una cena de despedida, mi papá preparaba su increíble asado, que tanto iba a extrañar, mientras nosotros cuatro prometíamos volver a vernos y llamarnos a menudo.

__ Te voy a extrañar demasiado Mel__ sollozó Julieta__ Esto es muy triste. Que pena que te vas

__ Yo también te voy a extrañar__ murmuró Laura__ La vida siempre nos da sorpresas y caminos que recorrer. Este es el tuyo no te desvíes.

__ No lo voy a hacer Lau. Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas. Son las personas con más corazón que existen. La vida me tomó por sorpresa__ mi voz se estaba quebrando__ Las quiero.

__ Nosotras también__ dijeron a coro y me abrazaron como tres mejores amigas lo harían.

Pablo nos observaba con una sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios. Me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente sin pudor a que me vieran en ese momento.

__ Y yo a vos te amo y nunca me voy a olvidar de lo hermoso e increíble que sos.

Las chicas nos miraban con ternura mientras se abrazaban entre ellas.

__ No me prometas nada ahora. Es el destino pero yo también te amo__ rectificó.

Pablo y las chicas se despidieron muy tarde, tipo dos de la mañana y me prometieron ir a despedirme al aeropuerto. La familia estaba muy sensible y me abrazaron con tristeza. Al regresar a mi habitación corroboré que mis bolsos estuvieran con todos mis libros como los de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter y con cada pertenencia mía hasta la más insignificante y finalmente, agotada, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

Eso era lo que más necesitaba, desconectarme del mundo aunque sea por un momento.


	2. un anuncio interesante

Hola gente, bueno ya se que están acostumbrados siempre a la típica historia de Bella y Edward pero esta es hermosa y original porque aparece una chica tan normal como Bella llamada Melanie y nada menos que Robert Pattinson. Es una historia que hace soñar a las chicas adolescentes porque Robert se enamora de una adolescente de "casi" dieciséis años (tiene 15 eh), una diferencia bárbara lo se pero es original y nos hace tener esperanzas a las fans jeje. Léanlo y tengan paciencia no se van a arrepentir. Pronto va a aparecer nuestro Rob.

Capítulo 2: Una noticia interesante.

El avión salía a las diez de la mañana. Ya eran las siete y el cielo permanecía de un color gris aburrido. El aire empezaba a ser cada vez más frío a principios de Junio, predicción de que se acercaba el invierno en la hermosa Buenos Aires, sin embargo, en ese invierno no iba a permanecer ya que por lo que sabía en Los Ángeles empezaba el calor del verano.

Tomé la notebook y me puse a navegar por Internet mientras esperaba hasta las nueve, hora en la que iríamos al aeropuerto. Primero entre a los fotologs de mis amigos, en varios estaba mi foto con una dedicatoria abajo como en el de Ana que decía:

"Años y años que te conozco y somos amigas y hoy te vas, nada menos que, a vivir a Los Ángeles pero acá en Buenos Aires acordate que siempre van a estar tus amigos, los que te quieren y te respetan. Porque tengas éxito y felicidad y porque nunca te olvides de los argentinos de tus amigos te dedico este posteo"

En otros solo decían "Melu te vamos a extrañar"

Era conmovedor y me hacía pensar, a pesar de todo, que no era tan malo Los Ángeles.

También me metí a foros de Crepúsculo, mi libro favorito, para opinar acerca de este. En un gran anuncio de una chica apodada "Sole Cullen" decía:  
"Atención fanáticos ¡por fin confirmaron en la página de Stephanie Meyer que se va a hacer la película de Crepúsculo! Una noticia que me tiene todavía asombrada y demasiado eufórica. No solo eso, también van a empezar los castings para el personaje de Bella ¡el 5 de Junio en Los Ángeles! Asi que, fanáticos de la saga ¡apresúrense y corramos a Hollywood para darles vida a nuestros personajes "

Mi boca se había quedado abierta como un buzón y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Un fuego empezó a recorrer por mi cuello y, a pesar del frío, me sentí acalorada.

Me paré y empecé a saltar como tonta. Las audiciones empezaban mañana, y yo mañana estaría en Los Ángeles.

__ ¡Gracias dios!__Grité y me precipité nuevamente a el mundo de Internet para saber exactamente la hora y el lugar en que se iba a hacer el casting. En dos páginas más abajo apareció un cuadro amarillo con letras negras que decía "Casting para interesados en ser los personajes de Crepúsculo", luego en letras verdes señalaba una calle y unos números con complicadas abreviaturas y un horario "de 10:00 a.m. a 13:00 p.m.".

Ese casting no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo, yo lo sabía, algo me esperaba.

El aeropuerto no estaba tan lleno, ya que era temporada baja. El reloj ya marcaba las 9:50 a.m. cuando los vi llegar a Laura, Julieta y Pablo.

__ Perdón por llegar tarde, es que ese taxi espantoso iba como una tortuga__ dijo Laura agitada.

__ Esta bien chicos pero en diez minutos despega el avión__ los abrasé a cada uno.

__ Toma__ me dijo Julieta__ es un álbum de fotos para que siempre te acuerdes de nosotros.

__ Gracias__ las abrasé nuevamente__ cualquier día las vengo a visitar, espero que ustedes también me visiten.  
__ Sí porque nuestro sueldo es de diez mil pesos por semana__ dijo con sarcasmo Julieta. Todos nos reímos pero luego rectificó__ Claro que te vamos a ir a visitar algún día pero por ahora nos llamamos.

__ Por supuesto__ susurré melancólica__ Son mis mejores amigas. Por siempre lo seremos.

Las abrasé con una fuerza hercúlea por última vez.

Solo faltaban tres minutos, el avión ya iba a despegar cuando me acerqué a él. Mis padres nos miraban con tristeza.

__ Te voy a extrañar mi vida__ le susurré al oído para que solo Pablo lo escuchara__ Algún día voy a volver pero prometeme que vas a ser feliz y que… que… te vas a olvidar de mi__ no podía decir esas palabras.

__ Nunca podría hacer eso, siempre vas a tener una parte de mi corazón__ murmuró__ Quiero que seas feliz vos. Te amo.

__ Yo también te amo pero, por favor, seamos amigos desde ahora en más, si el destino quiere que estemos juntos lo vamos a estar, pero, si no es así decime que vas a estar con otra persona y que todo va a ser maravilloso.

__ Amigos__ masculló__ Con un último beso de despedida.

Lo besé como si me faltara oxígeno. Él hizo lo mismo.

__ Por si el destino no nos quiere unir__ susurré con un último suspiro. Se rió

__ Que lindo es el primer amor__ sonrió__ Adiós Mel te amo__ y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Pablo.

Lloré y lloré en silencio mientras me alejaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

El viaje fue tranquilo y triste, la clase turista no era tan mala como solía decir la gente con mucha plata en los bolsillos. Saqué la carta de Pablo mientras volábamos sobre el Océano Pacífico en un mar de nubes. La carta estaba escrita a mano con un bolígrafo negro. Tenía varias tachaduras y manchones pero era legible.

"Mel: Te vas a tu lugar soñado ¿te acordás cuando me decías que cuando termines la facultad te ibas a ir a vivir allá? Me encantaría decirte que estoy feliz que al fin lo puedas cumplir y, eso, sin haber tenido que estudiar antes, pero me es imposible. Yo sé que esta decisión no fue tuya sino de tus padres, esto los va a llevar a la cima de la montaña, van a lograr cosas que es muy difícil de lograr en Buenos Aires.

Te voy a extrañar demasiado y no se de donde voy a sacar fuerzas para ser normal todo el tiempo pero quizás lo logre.

Siempre voy a tener tu imagen grabada en mi corazón (espero no ser cursi jeje).

Algún día nos veremos.

Te amo muchísimo donita de chocolate.

Yo tu primer novio Pablo..."

Me parecía una carta muy de Pablo, eso lo hacía ser más bonita. La guarde nuevamente en mi bolso Azul.

"Abróchense sus cinturones pasajeros. Hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles" dijo la azafata con prepotencia. Lo dijo como en cinco idiomas pero los únicos que pude captar fueron el español y el inglés (gracias a mis dos horas a la semana de inglés particular hace más de seis años)

El aeropuerto estaba equipado con todos los lujos de un aeropuerto de estrellas de Hollywood, me encantaba. El freeshop estaba lleno de marcas como Gucci, Channel, Louis Vuitton, Versacce y otras demasiado caras para ser verdad.

Por todas partes había murmullos en inglés, español, francés y clases de idiomas que no identificaba.

Era un mundo de vanidad, lujos, turistas y cine, puro cine (y eso me gustaba).

Mamá no paraba de hablar español asi la gente se daba cuenta que éramos diferentes y que lo hablábamos muy bien, era estúpido e infantil por parte de mi madre. Papá, sin embargo, hablaba inglés todo el tiempo ¡hasta para preguntarme cosas a mí! Y se mofaba con su habilidad. Yo le respondía en ambos idiomas pero lo que más hacía era observar y sorprenderme del primer mundo.

Tomamos un taxi con un chofer negro. Mi padre le dijo una dirección complicadísima pero al parecer el negro lo había entendido (ojo no estoy discriminando eh).

Los Ángeles era mejor de lo que había soñado. Las calles eran limpias y prolijas, los perros callejeros eran de raza y, al parecer estaban limpios, la gente era diversa. Estaba lleno de hoteles de cinco estrellas y mansiones con autos que no bajaban del Mercedes, Porshe, Audi, BMW y Ferrari. Pasadas unas cuadras no empezamos a adentrar a un barrio con casas menos llamativas pero igual de bonitas con autos más reales, departamentos con finos balcones y negocios con grandes dimensiones.

El auto se detuvo al fin. Y por fin pude ver al que sería mi hogar por largos años.

Chicos por favor dejen reviews. ¡¡¡No les cuesta nada!!! … El próximo capítulo va a ser muyy interesante y va a estar más metido todo lo de Twilight y….pronto va a aparecer Robert Pattz. Ya van a ver…actualizo mañana o en esta semana. Es que estoy media ocupadita con algunas cosas. BESITOSS Y NUEVAMENTE DEJEN REVIEWS!!...


	3. El objetivo de un futuro

Mil gracias por dejar reviews pero espero mas!!!……es que quizás ahora no esta tan interesante la historia pero pronto van a ver cosas totalmente soñadas por una fan de crepúsculo y de robert pattinson-----asi que léanlo que pronto va a aparecer el chico que amamos….

Capítulo 3: El objetivo de un futuro.

La casa era un lugar increíble de tonos pasteles y ventanales de madera con vistas a un jardín lleno de flores violetas y amarillas, que marcaban un angosto camino hacia la puerta de entrada. La propiedad aparentaba ser mucho más grande a mi casa anterior y, al entrar y comprobar, lo era. Los pisos eran, también, de madera pulida, lo que los hacía brillantes y reflejaban como un espejo. Al entrar en la sala principal había una escalera que daba a las habitaciones. La cocina se encontraba un poco alejada de las escaleras y era toda de madera con un gran ventanal que daban al patio trasero, en donde había algunas mesas de jardín y para mi emoción una gran pileta de natación con bordes de mármol.

Subí las escaleras con un bolso liviano para instalarme en alguna bonita habitación. Elegí una con vistas al patio delantero y a las hermosas casas de los vecinos. Era amplia y tenía un baño solo para mí. El armario de ropa eras inmenso, estaba hecho con los mismos preparados con los que se hace una pared y tenía, como toda la casa puertas de madera. Mis padres me habían dicho que por esa noche tendríamos que dormir con colchones alquilados por una vecina de al lado que era cubana y que por la mañana ellos se iban a encargar de ir a comprar todas las cosas que nos haga falta, ya que las pertenencias nuestras de Buenos Aires las habían vendido porque era muy difícil traerlas en avión.

El día transcurrió con emoción porque fuimos a visitar la increíble ciudad de Los Ángeles. Y Luego nos quedamos a cenar pasta en un restaurante italiano.

__ Por la mañana con tu padre vamos a comprar algunos muebles y electrodomésticos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Seguro que nos vamos a tardar varias horas__ dijo mi madre mientras le poníamos a los colchones las sábanas. De repente me acordé de mi meta al día siguiente por la mañana, el casting de Crepúsculo para Bella Swan no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo y mi mamá no sabía nada y era muy difícil de convencer de algunas cosas.

__ Es que… ¿por la mañana?...este… mamá es que…__comencé con nervios mi discurso__ El otro día entre a Internet y me enteré de que van a hacer la película de Crepúsculo y…este… mañana por la mañana son los castings para el papel principal, el de Bella, vos sabes, y justo se hace en Los Ángeles, muy cerca de donde estamos ahora y me gustaría ir a… audicionar para el papel__ hablaba muy rápido como si me faltara el aire. No la miraba a los ojos__ ¡Por favor mamá! Es mi libro favorito desde siempre y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vivir en la ciudad del cine y poder ser algo más que Melanie Paz, ser una actriz como siempre soñé.

__ ¡Ir a un casting! Melanie nunca en tu vida hiciste teatro, ni siquiera en el colegio porque te daba vergüenza y no se que… y…y ¡ahora me pedís para ir a un casting en medio de Hollywood! Es imposible Mel que ganes un papel como el de Bella Swan porque va a haber millones de chicas que fueron a estudiar teatro desde bebés y no en cualquier lado sino en Las Vegas o acá mismo__ escupió las palabras como si fueran desagradables.

__ ¡Mamá siempre fue mi sueño y no lo voy a desperdiciar ahora que tengo la oportunidad! Vos no tenés ni idea de lo que puedo ser actuando, cuando estoy sola todo el tiempo hablo sola como si estuviera leyendo un libreto y amo hacerlo, vos no vas a hacerme perder esto. Me dijeron con papá de que acá iba a ser maravilloso a mi manera y esa es la manera que yo quiero que lo sea.

__ Perfecto, andá al casting pero después no quiero decepciones ¿Está bien?__ me dijo bruscamente.

__ No te preocupes que si no quedo no va a haber decepción porque por lo menos lo intenté.

__ Y ¿Cómo vas a ir? ¿Y con quién? Porque yo no voy a estar horas esperando, aparte tengo que ir a comprara los muebles y por lo que se acá no conocés a nadie. Y por sobre todo ¿vas a actuar hablando en inglés?

__ Voy a ir sola en taxi, empieza a las diez y yo se hablar en inglés muy bien, tengo demasiado estudio para no saberlo.

__ OK. Espero que lo disfrutes__ masculló más suave ahora__ Tomá__ sacó de su bolsillo cincuenta dólares y me los puso en la mano__ Para el taxi y para la espera.

__ Gracias mamá__ le susurré mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches.

Esa noche escuché susurros de mis padres, al parecer mi madre le estaba contando mi hazaña del día.

Me dormí al primer intento, estaba demasiado agotada. Me desperté con energías renovadas a las ocho de la mañana. Hoy era el gran día, mis planes para ser Bella Swan estaban funcionando muy bien.

Me bañé en mi baño personal, me sequé mi cabello castaño con el secador haciendo que se me armaran unas ondas suaves y naturales. Me maquillé a penas, con rimel negro y brillo de labios transparente y me puse un jean oscuro, con zapatillas negras y una remera azul un poco larga.

Al bajar las escaleras todo estaba en silencio, ni un sonido de una taza o susurros de personas. Recorrí toda la casa pero no había rastros de personas, hasta que sobre la mesada de la cocina encontré una carta escrita sobre una servilleta que decía:  
"Melanie, nos fuimos con tu papá a comprar cosas para la casa. Quizás regresemos por la tarde. Con respecto a tu casting, espero que no vengas mal ni decepcionada, yo te lo advertí. Entendé que nunca fuiste a teatro y esas chicas seguro que son actrices de primera clase. Pero tengo mucha fe en vos, al igual que tu padre, aunque no conozcamos tu lado artístico. Te quiero mucho y llamala a Nora (la vecina cubana) a su celular ante cualquier inconveniente, ellas nos informará. No te pierdas Mel y Suerte, mucha suerte….Mamá"

Por fin me dejaba hacer algo sola.

Ya eran las nueve y diez. Tomé mi bolso negro y puse mi libro de Crepúsculo, mis llaves, dinero y, finalmente, mi rosario para que me proteja y me ayude a sacar mi lado artístico como cuando estoy sola en mi casa.

Paré un taxi que justo pasaba en frente de mi casa. Le mostré al taxista la dirección que tenía en el papel para que lo leyera. Me miró y en ese momento me percaté de que era una mujer ¡Una mujer taxista! Era negra y rellenita, con labios gruesos y la típica voz de las mujeres negras que salen en las películas.

__ ¿Sos actriz?__ me preguntó con un inglés divertido mientras doblaba una curva, alejándonos del barrio en el que vivía ahora.

__ No. ¿Tengo cara de serlo?__ le pregunté respetuosamente.

__ No lo se, quizás. Solo te lo pregunto porque me mostraste la dirección de la directora de cine Catherine Hardwike, llevé a muchos actores allí, incluso a ella.

__ Asi que es la casa de la directora. No lo sabía en realidad. Voy a hacer un casting para una película nueva. Debe ser muy común que acá te digan eso.

__ Si, muy normal. Los Ángeles es un mundo sin sorpresas para los que viven acá.

__ OH, seguro.

__ No pareces ser de acá. Que raro que hables tan bien el inglés como si fueras norteamericana.

__ Soy argentina pero hablo inglés como español.

__ Interesante. ¿Y para que papel audicionás?

__ Para la protagonista, Isabella Swan. Es de un libro muy popular, se llama Twilight y van a transformarlo en película. ¿Lo conoce?

__ Claro que lo conozco. Mi hija sueña con el tal Edward Cullen__ se rió y yo me uní a sus risas.

__ Llegamos__ me señaló. Le di el dinero__ Suerte, espero que tenga el papel.

__ Gracias. Fue un gusto__ y salí del taxi con las piernas temblando.

Había un conjunto de portones negros que tapaban todo el interior con alambres de púas enrollados en la parte superior y cámara de videos vigilaban mis movimientos. Toqué el portero eléctrico y de un parlantito salió una voz de mujer.

__ ¿Quién es?__ preguntó jovialmente.

__ Me llamo Melanie Paz. Vengo para las audiciones de Twilight.

__ Ahora mismo le abro. Entre por la puerta principal cuando llegué a la casa. Unos agentes de seguridad la revisarán y la llevarán hasta allí.

__ Gracias.

El portón gigante se abrió y del otro lado aparecieron dos hombres inmensos con traje negro, lentes de sol y unos pequeños microfonitos pegados en la mejilla. Parecían gorilas.

Me palparon el bolso y revisaron dentro sin encontrar algún arma propia de un terrorista. Y me pidieron identificación, por suerte tenía mis documentos en la billetera con plata y, al fin, después de verlos me condujeron por un camino de piedra con árboles alrededor y flores llamativas por doquier.

La casa de la directora de cine era inmensa y hermosa, con paredes amarrillas, puertas y ventanas blancas y escalones en la entrada. Sin ninguna duda era una de las mansiones más lindas de Los Ángeles.

Una chica muy bonita de cabello rubio dorado y ojos celestes me recibió en la segunda puerta de entrada, dando paso a un hall con piso de mármol y aire frío perfecto para un verano sofocante. Por dentro la casa era aún más bonita, con cortinas doradas y muebles de primera calidad. Estaba perfectamente decorado con pinturas en las paredes y premios en un estante de madera.

__ Así que venís para el papel de Bella. Es increíble el libro__ me dijo con voz dulce.

__ Sí, yo soy muy fanática del libro y de Bella__ le respondí con una sonrisa__ Espero quedar seleccionada.

__ Te pareces mucho a la Bella de mi imaginación__ masculló la rubia mientras me guiaba por unas escaleras, llevándome a un pasillo con puertas blancas. Nos paramos enfrente de una puerta, tocó a la puerta y alguien gritó "Pase". La hermosa chica se fue pero me susurró por último "Suerte".

Entré apenas a la habitación de paredes blancas y gran decoración de muebles y tecnología.

De repente apareció de detrás de unas cámaras una mujer rubia de sonrisa y vestimenta jovial de unos cincuenta años más o menos. A su lado había un hombre pequeño y fornido, de cabello negro corto y lacio con una cámara pequeña en sus manos. Y dos mujeres, una morocha y alta y otra rubia y pequeña.

Todos me miraron hasta que la directora habló por fin sobresaltándome, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios

__ Ella tiene que ser Bella Swan__ les susurró a sus acompañantes. Y todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Perdón por tardar tanto es que estoy muy ocupada. Seguro q cuando termine todo esto voy a actualizar día por medio más o menos o por semana.

En el próximo aparece Rob o en el otro cáp. Pero seguro que en el final del siguiente si y después en todos los capítulos…..asi que aguanten por favor…ya se va a poner muy interesante, se los prometo….y aunque no lo crean muy pero muy hot jejeje……este capítulo es medio cortito no?? Bueno en el próximo va a ser más largo

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ESO ME MOTIVAA!!!!!......LOS QUE HACEN FICS LO SABEN------LOS KIEROO!!!


	4. Amor a primera vista

GRACIAS AMORES POR LOS REVIEWS……BUENO TARDE BASTANTE PORQUE EMPECÉ EL COLE Y BUENO ESTOY A FULL CON LAS COSAS PERO AHORA QUE YA PASO VUELVO CON TODO CON MI FIC…..SI ES QUE TENGO TIEMPO…..BESITOS Y LEAN ESTE CAP QUE ES SUPER "WUAUU" JEJE….

CAPÍTULO 4: Amor a primera vista.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta como un buzón. ¿Yo Bella? La directora había dicho "Ella tiene que ser Bella". No lo podía creer. Ellos me miraban con triunfo y alivio.

__ Tenés razón Catherine. No puede ser más perfecta para el papel__ exclamó y ambos chocaron las manos.

Las mujeres, la rubia y la morocha, se miraron con sorpresa.

__ Hola me llamo Melanie Paz__ me presenté finalmente. Catherine, la directora, se acercó con una gran sonrisa, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un breve abrazo.

__ Mucho gusto. Yo soy Catherine Hardwike, la directora de la película__ se presentó__ Ellos son Oscar Gilber el fotógrafo encargado de publicidad, Marieta Louis Sant (la morocha alta) y Juliane Ficher (la rubia) __ me señaló a cada uno.

__ OH, encantada__ les sonreí.

__ Nosotros también__ dijeron a coro.

__ Creo que sos perfecta físicamente para el papel__ masculló Catherine__ Ninguna chica logro superar mis expectativas. Algunas eran rubias, otras demasiado morochas o altas. Vos en cambio sos igual a Isabella. Pero primero necesitamos una prueba, para ver tu actuación.

__ cla-cla-ro_ tartamudee__ ¿Ahora?  
__ Sí, pero primero tomá el guión y no te pongas nerviosa. Es solo una prueba, tranquila.

__ Aquí mismo están marcadas las líneas que tenés que decir. No son demasiadas complicadas, quizás los gestos__ me dijo Juliane.

Las líneas marcadas con rojo estaban situadas en la escena del bosque. El inglés me mareaba ahora, me daba nauseas de repente. No importó más nada, solo comencé a actuar con los nervios a flor de piel. Empecé a caminar como si me estuviera persiguiendo alguien, como si Edward estuviera atrás mío. Eso decía en las acotaciones.

__ "Tú eres imposiblemente rápido y fuerte. Tu piel es pálidamente blanca y fría como el hielo…"__ tomé aire con nervios, como si estuviera diciendo algo imposible y fantasioso__ "… Tus ojos cambian de color y a veces hablas como, como si fueras de otra época. No comes ni bebes nada. No sales a la luz del sol. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"__pregunté al aire. Tomé impulso y seguí como si me hubiese contestado. No miraba a la cara a nadie en la habitación.__ "¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete?"__ el actor que interpretaría a Edward tendría que decir "Bastante"__ "Se lo que eres"__ contestó el aire nuevamente y finalicé diciendo__ "Vampiro"

Un silencio se extendió primero alrededor de un cuarto de segundo pero de pronto una avalancha de aplausos inundó la habitación y Catherine con una felicidad desmesurada exclamó a voz en grito "¡Tenés el papel Melanie! Desde ahora en más sos la representación en carne y hueso de Bella Swan".

Yo me quedé helada como si no pudiera encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Parecía un sueño, un sueño que espere durante toda mi vida. Sin darle crédito a mis sentidos comencé a llorar de emoción y corrí a abrazarla a Catherine.

__ Gracias__ susurré__ Nunca pensé que lo iba a lograr.

__ Yo siempre pensé lo contrario. Te felicito.

__ ¡Actuaste increíble!__ dijo Oscar__ Nadie logró provocar esa intriga y ese suspenso como vos. Sos una actriz asombrosa.

__ Oscar tiene toda la razón. Actuaste con tanta sencillez y pasión que era imposible no elegirte. ¿En donde estudiaste teatro?__ preguntó Marieta.

__ Bueno, en realidad… nunca en mi vida estudié teatro. Siempre actué cuando estaba sola en mi casa, frente al espejo__ solté una risita tonta con las lágrimas todavía cayéndome__ y el inglés no es mi idioma de origen, siempre fue el castellano porque soy argentina y me mude acá hace un día.

__ ¿Qué? No lo puedo creer. Es que hablas el inglés tan bien como nosotros__ exclamó Juliane__ Guau, me tenés anonadada.

Me quedé allí alrededor de cuatro horas mientras me tomaban todos los datos, me daban el guión, los horarios y me mostraban en fotos los lugares de grabación. Mandaron a informar a todas las chicas que esperaban para audicionar o que ya lo habían hecho que el papel ya estaba ocupado, hecho que hizo que algunas comenzaran a llorar y otras a gritar como locas según lo que había dicho la recepcionista rubia. Oscar me sacaba fotos sin parar.

__ Necesitamos el permiso de tus padres__ me sobresaltó Catherine mientras anotaba algunos datos míos__ Es porque sos menor de edad. Tus padres y vos tienen que firmar el contrato para toda la película. No te podes arrepentir una vez firmado.

__ Creo que nunca me arrepentiría de firmar a mis sueños__ le dije con una sonrisa__ y mis padres aceptan mis decisiones sobre mi futuro, si me hacen feliz.

__ Perfecto. Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana con tus padres en el café Bolton´s__ exclamó Catherine mientras se paraba para despedirse de mí.

__ Claro. Mañana a las 10 nos vemos__ nos despedimos con un beso en al mejilla.

__ Acordate que mañana quiero que me ayudes con las audiciones de Edward. Hay chicos que vienen de muy lejos y necesito tu opinión para ver si hay química con alguno. Vos me entendes__ me gritó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí diciéndole "OK" como última palabra.

El día soleado y alegre pegaba a la perfección con mi estado de ánimo perfecto. Hoy empezaba a cumplir un sueño. Caminaba sin darme cuenta lo que pisaba, estaba ida, como en las nubes, mientras en mi boca se formaba una sonrisa inmensa como una casa.

Tomé un taxi sin siquiera mirar al taxista. Al llegar a mi nueva casa solo pude echarme a correr por todos los pisos relucientes de madera y saltar como una tonta gritando. La vecina cubana, minutos después de un grito desaforado en el que gritaba "¡Soy Bella!", vino a ver que me sucedía. Yo le conté todo con lujo de detalles sin darme cuenta que apenas la conocía hace un día. Ella era una persona muy alegre y su castellano era divertido cuando estaba emocionada y sorprendida.

__ ¡Esta noticia es para festejar!_ dijo con su acento caribeño__ Tus padres regresan en un par de horas asi que tenemos tiempo de sobra para preparar una cena llena de cosa pues estas lista mi niña.

__ Por supuesto__ le respondí a Ali (el nombre de la cubana) __ ¿Y que vamos a preparar Ali? Yo no tengo ni idea de que cocinar eh.

__ Pero mi Melito yo si que tengo ideas.

Durante todas las horas que estuve con Ali, me divertí. Primero salimos a comprar a un supermercado grandísimo de L.A. Luego me llevo a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, mientras me contaba la historia de su vida, que era divertidísima como ella. Cocinamos durante dos horas hasta que llegaron mis padres.

Yo corrí hacia ellos y les conté todo lo sucedido en el día. Mi padre me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y mi madre simplemente se puso a llorar de la emoción. "Vieron que puedo" les dije. También les hablé del permiso y que tenían que firmarlo para que yo pudiera actuar libremente, ellos asintieron sin ninguna duda y yo feliz de la emoción les hice prometer que irían mañana conmigo al Café Bolton´s con Catherine para la firma de contrato.

Toda mi vida ahora transcurría de prisa. Todo parecía como un remolino inmenso de emociones, situaciones y sorpresas y no paraba. Ali se fue tarde, me había hecho en ese día una gran amiga. Mis padres me trataban como una reina y mi madre ya no desconfiaría nunca de mis cualidades.

Toda la noche transcurrió con un sueño hermoso de un chico alto y pálido de cabellos broncíneos. Se me hacía tan conocido pero no podía reconocerlo del todo. Lo único que sabía es que era hermoso.

Me desperté a las ocho con las energías renovadas y con una ansiedad frenética de saber quien interpretaría al Edward de mis sueños.

Para ese día opté por un jean azul y una remera larga gris y fucsia con una camperita negra al cuerpo. Me planché el pelo pero de una forma tan natural que parecía que ya era así y mi infaltable maquillaje suave que me hacía resaltar los ojos y la boca con un sutil brillo. Mis padres estaban casuales pero bien vestidos.

El Café Bolton´s quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de la nueva casa. Era elegante y amplio como era de esperar. Catherine nos esperaba en una mesa que daba a un ventanal inmenso con vistas a un jardín de telenovelas.

Cada uno de mis padres y Catherine se presentaron amablemente y comenzaron con el papeleo aburrido y las charlas sobre lo que era el tema de actuar en una película. Para mi felicidad firmamos el permiso y el contrato y ese fue el pasaporte hacia mi nueva vida.

Catherine me llevó a su casa para el segundo casting, el de Edward Cullen, con el permiso de mis padres. Empezaba a las 12 del mediodía y yo tenía que estar presente para opinar y actuar junto al actor. Mientras viajábamos me dio el guión para que memorice algunos diálogos. Hasta que note algo que me dejo tildada.

__ Pe…pero Catherine esta escena es l…la de la cama__ tartamudee__ y… y hay un beso__ Catherine comenzó a reírse.

__ Hay que comprobar si hay química ¿Te acordás Mel?__ me preguntó con una sonrisita pícara__ ay dios que día interesante hoy, de beso en beso. Romántico, romántico__ se rió con estruendo.

La casa de Catherine estaba llena de personas en movimientos con cámaras, guiones y audífonos. Nosotras nos dirigimos directo hacia su habitación en donde se encontraban nuevamente Oscar, Marieta y Juliane. Me saludaron muy alegremente y me prepararon para recibir al interesante grupo de actores. Ya eran las doce, ya era la hora de elegir a mi Edward Cullen.

Marieta llamó al primero por audífono. Entró con paso inseguro a la sala el primer Edward Cullen.

Era alto y rubio con unos grandes ojos verdes. Era bonito y elegante.

Se llamaba Alex Cunnigton. Su voz era grave y amable. Juliane y Catherine me lo presentaron y le dieron parte del guión para que la lea. Lo acomodaron conmigo en al cama y entonces comenzó la actuación.

__ ¿Cómo entraste?__ comencé preguntándole mientras cerraba un celular de mentira.

__ Por la ventana__ me dijo muy sonriente, demasiado feliz.

__ ¿Desde cuando haces eso?

__ Hace un par de meses__ sonrió muy contento__es que verte dormir es lo más interesante que he visto.

__ OH.

__ Solo quería intentar una cosa__ Alex trato de acariciarme la mejilla pero lo hacia con mucha rudeza para mi concepto de Edward Cullen__ No te muevas__ espetó.

Yo trataba de hacerme la que no me podía resistir como si él fuera Edward, pero sinceramente Alex no era mi estilo, era demasiado muñequito. Él se acercó más hasta que por fin sus labios rozaron los míos.

Edward Cullen tendría que besar a Bella como si fuese una burbuja de jabón, sin embargo, Alex me tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarme con la introducción de algo más húmedo y resistente en la boca, se mojaban cada vez más mis labios. Lo aparté de un empujón.

__ Eso sería lo último que haría Edward Cullen__ le dije enojada.

__ ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó linda?__ me preguntó haciéndose del irresistible.

__ Realmente no muñequito de torta.

Catherine hizo pasar al siguiente en el momento que le dije que era el hijo de alguien no muy ejemplar.

Los que le siguieron a Alex o eran malísimos actuando, o sus cualidades físicas eran totalmente diferentes al Edward real. Ninguno superaba las expectativas.

Ya era el Edward número 1.000.000 que pasaba y todavía nadie se salvaba.

Catherine finalmente llamó por un parlantito al último Edward. Yo ya estaba cansadísima sin ganas de saber de ningún Edward más.

__ Que pase el último__ dijo finalmente Catherine.

"Toc, Toc" tocó la puerta alguien. "¡Pase!" Gritó la directora.

Levanté el rostro y en ese momento fue cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Su rostro hermoso estaba angustiado, me parecía conocido de algún lugar. Un par de mechones de cabello color bronce bailaban despeinados en la cima del cabello. Sus ojos grises verdosos estaban asustados y nerviosos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y todo cobró vida en ese instante, el mundo se volvió mágico y deslumbrante. Toda aquella jornada insoportable se tornó perfecta. Mis recuerdos con Pablo en Buenos Aires se evaporaron, incluso mi amor alocado por él.

__ Bue...buenos días__ su voz masculina y encantadora me abrumó. Él seguía mirándome como si yo fuera la única presente.

__ Buenos días ¿Cómo es tu nombre?__ preguntó Catherine con una voz divertida por algún motivo desconocido.

__ Soy Robert Pattinson__ respondió con un acento inglés diferente pero irresistible. Finalmente apartó su mirada para centrarla en los demás.

__ Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter ¿Cierto?__ preguntó Juliane. De repente me acordé del hermoso Cedric Diggory en el 2004 y de mi enamoramiento por él en al película. Era incluso más hermoso en persona.

__ Si, exacto.

__ Muy buena actuación eh__ masculló Oscar.

__ Muchas gracias.

__ Tomá acá está el guión aunque mas o menos ya lo sabes porque te lo mandamos pro correo__ Marieta le entregó parte del guión__ Son las líneas marcadas.

__ OK.

__ Ella es Melanie Paz, la actriz que interpreta a Bella Swan__ me presentó Catherine. Yo me puse roja como un tomate. El se acercó a mi y me miró con ojos serios y dulces a la vez.

__ Mucho gusto__ me tendió la mano, estrechándosela.

__ Bueno ahora vayan a sus posiciones así terminamos con estas audiciones que me tiene agotada__ dijo Catherine.

Me senté en la cama haciendo que hablaba por teléfono. Robert tenía una cara de angustia mal disimulada como si estuviera sufriendo por algún motivo. Comencé a actuar.

__ ¿Cómo entraste?__ le pregunté a Robert.

__ Por la ventana__ respondió el con una voz dulce y nerviosa.

__ ¿Desde cuándo haces eso?__ me estaba dejando llevar por su encanto.

__ Solo hace un par de meses__ dijo serio__ es que verte dormir es fascinante en verdad.

__ OH.

__ Solo quería intentar una cosa__ me dijo acercando sus labios perfectos hacia mí__ No te muevas.

Yo me acerqué más a su boca. Y el volvió a repetir "No te muevas".

Sus labios estaban a un milímetro del mío, cerré los ojos, hasta que por fin los sentí. Se movieron despacio y suaves por mi boca. Entreabrí los labios para sentir sus aliento, el hizo lo mismo, y ambos entrelazamos algo más en ese beso. Lo tomé del cabello como lo haría Bella y me dejé llevar por una sensación increíble de sus labios, su aliento y su lengua. Me tomó de la cintura y me empujó para atrás, para posarse encima de mí. De repente se alejó demasiado rápido, dejándome con las ganas de sentir su boca nuevamente. Se puso de espaldas.

__ Lo lamento__ mascullé.  
__ Soy más fuerte de lo que creía__ dijo solemne.

__ Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

__ No debo perder el control contigo__ dijo con angustia.

__ Quédate__ le dije ansiosa. Y el se acercó a mí para sentarse conmigo en la cama.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir con alegría y a gritar desaforadamente.

__ Sos el Edward Cullen que buscábamos__ gritó Catherine feliz.

Yo lo miré y le sonreí. El hizo lo mismo y me abrazó con una alegría que me daba felicidad a mí.

POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ESO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. VOY A TRATAR DE NO TARDAR CON LOS CAPÍTULOS.


	5. Elogios de un comienzo

Chicos perdón pro subir tan tarde el cap., es que no tengo tiempo para escribir y cuando tengo estoy cansada. Estoy tratando de ir rápido. Gracias por esos reviews que me dan tantas ganas de seguir. Los quiero. Capitulo interesante…

(TENGO UNA ACLARACIÓN: en capítulos anteriores me equivoqué con el nombre de la vecina cubana, le puse dos nombres sin querer. Su nombre verdadero es Ali, no Nora como había puesto en el segundo o tercer capítulo)…

Capítulo 5: Elogios de un comienzo.

El mundo era perfecto y extraño estando en sus brazos. Perfecto porque podía sentir un aroma exquisito en cualquier parte de su piel y esa presión de su pecho contra el mío me volvía loca. Y extraño porque nunca pensé poder estar en los brazos del Cedric Diggory que tanto desee en el 2004.

El me soltó, todos nos miraban con picardía y alegría mezclada.

__ Estoy tan feliz de haber conseguido a tan fascinantes actores. Son tan parecidos a lo que yo me imaginaba. Stephenie va a estar feliz__ dijo Catherine.

__ ¿Stephenie? ¿Stephenie Meyer?__ pregunté asombrada__ ¿Ella participa de la elección?

__ Claro que sí. Stephenie ya me había señalado a Robert para el papel de Edward, lo vio muy parecido y me ayudó a mandarle un correo con el guión de Twilight para ver si estaba en condiciones, y veo que lo está__ lo miró a Rob de reojo__ Y hoy por la noche la vas a conocer asi que ella va a estar encantada con vos.

__ OH, espero que no la decepcione.

__ ¿Vos? Ni por asomo.

Robert me miraba todo el tiempo, mientras le tomaban los datos, con esos ojos claros que me hacían hiperventilar. Con Catherine habíamos quedado de juntarnos esa noche en un elegante lugar de Los Ángeles en donde se llenaba de estrellas de cine. Me sentía mareada de tanto actuar, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera.

__ Catherine ¿te importaría que me vaya a almorzar algo por el centro?___ le pregunté frotándome el estómago que me gruñía.

__ Por supuesto que no. Ya te podes ir a tu casa si lo deseas pero ¿te sentís bien?__ me preguntó preocupada__ tenés las ojeras negras y la cara pálida.

__ Algo mareada pero aguanto__ de repente me tambalee como si me estuviera por desmayar. Robert me tomó de los brazos tan rápido como lo haría Edward Cullen.

__ No, no aguantas, casi te caes__ me reprendió Catherine. De pronto posó su mirada en Robert que todavía me sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos__ ¿Rob te sería de mucha molestia desviarte un poco de tu casa y llevarla en taxi hasta la suya?

__ No, para nada. Yo la llevo__ lo dijo con demasiado entusiasmo__ ¿Te puedo decir Mel?__ me miro a los ojos desde una distancia de dos centímetros, rozándome con ese aliento que había probado antes.

__ Claro.

__Yo tengo auto Catherine, no hace falta un taxi.

__ Bueno esta bien__ dijo con tranquilidad. De golpe Catherine nos sobresaltó__ ¡Ah! Casi me olvido de decirles. Ay esta cabecita mía__ se dijo golpeándose la cabeza__ Cuando empiecen las grabaciones, o sea dentro de una semana nos vamos a tener que mudar a Pórtland por unas semanas, ya tienen preparado con anticipación dos departamentos, uno al lado del otro en la zona residencial…

__ Pero Catherine yo comienzo las clases al semana que viene__ la interrumpí con preocupación.

__ Vas a seguir el colegio como si nada, te van a mandar tareas y explicaciones por correo cuando faltes a clases y los exámenes serán libres. Tus padres hace un rato me llamaron para confirmarme eso__ la miré con incredulidad__ es que ellos hoy fueron a hablar con la directora de tu colegio y al parecer llegaron a ese acuerdo, aquí es muy común que les den esas noticias. Realmente me costó muchísimo convencerlos a tus padres.

__ OH, ya veo.

__ Bueno, eso solo les quería decir. Nos vemos a la noche__ Se acercó a Robert y le susurró__ Cuídala bien y acordate que tiene 15 años__ Rob se rió nervioso pero no le contestó.

Mientras caminábamos por los jardines de la mansión en dirección al estacionamiento de Catherine no hablábamos, quizás por la vergüenza que nos daba mirarnos a las caras después de ese beso tan lleno de sexualidad, un beso que no estaría permitido para mi edad ni por asomo. Él solo me miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita seductora que me dejaba con el corazón saliendo del pecho, hasta que por fin rompió el silencio al llegar a unos árboles muy cercanos a los autos.

__ ¿Nerviosa?__ preguntó con voz sexy__ Te noto tensa.

__ Algo, quizás__ lo miré, el me observaba sin pudor.

__ ¿Se puede saber por qué?

__… Puede ser por el hecho de que tengo a un actor que fue mi ídolo en Harry Potter junto a mí, y yo solo soy nueva en esto y además soy latina, hablo puro español. Y también puede ser porque a mi edad no está permitido darse esos besos en público con un hombre siete años mayor que yo__ ¡OH no! nunca había hablado tan rápido y encima le había mencionada lo del beso. Era la reina de los ridículos__ Lo siento__ me disculpé.

__ Está bien__ dijo con un tono divertido__ Primero gracias, nunca pensé tener fans en este mundo, yo también soy nuevo en esto. Segundo, creo que hablas perfectamente inglés y amo las latinas, son las más bellas del planeta __ me sonrojé, el rió por lo bajo y prosiguió__ Y tercero, ese beso si está permitido para las que los saben dar con amor y dulzura no importa que al que se lo des tenga 30 años más. Para el amor no hay edad ¿te lo mencionaron alguna vez?__ esas cosas que me había dicho me habían dejado como en una nube, flotando más allá, era muy hermoso y perfecto este momento. ¿Qué me quería decir con esa pregunta? No, no, no. Mejor no ilusionarme con cosas imposibles, el nunca se fijaría en una tonta adolescente. Nunca.

__Sí, algunas veces__ le respondí algo tarde.

__ ¿Tenés novio?__ me preguntó para mi sorpresa.

__ Ya no, tenía hace unos días atrás. Pero mejor quedar como amigos ante la distancia.

__ ¿De donde sos?

__ De Argentina.

__ Ahora entiendo el porque de la repentina amistad con tu novio. ¿Lo extrañas no?  
__ Si, mucho. Pero creo que sobreviviré. ¿Y vos tenés novia?

__ No, estoy esperando a que aparezca esa chica que me robe el corazón. Creo que cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrarla. Quizás ya la encontré__ me dijo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Sería yo esa persona? Ni en sueños.

Llegamos al auto, era un Porshe azul no tan nuevo pero increíble. Él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se dirigió a la suya como un perfecto caballero.

Antes de arrancar el auto me miró a los ojos tan de cerca que me impedía respirar.

__ Lindos ojos__ me susurró__ Nunca en mi vida vi ese color tan irresistible. Marrón con verde, marrón claro pero con reflejos verde oscuro. Increíble.

__ Si crees que el color de las aceitunas podridas es lindo lo acepto. Más exactamente tengo el color del mate cocido con demasiada yerba__ le expliqué.

__ ¿Aceitunas podridas? Nunca las vi podridas__ masculló con una risita__ ¿Qué es el mate cocido? ¿Yerba? Guau que variedad de nuevas palabras.

__ Me olvidé que sos puro inglés__ me reí, él se unió a mis risas mientras manejaba hacia la entrada__ son cosas argentinas. La yerba para hacer el mate, el mate cocido es el líquido verde que se toma como un té. Nada interesante.

__ Para mí lo son, quiero saber el origen de esos ojos tan hermosos__ me dijo con dulzura, mi calor corporal cada vez empeoraba más.

__ Gracias__ susurré.

Robert no tomó esas típicas autopistas llenas de autos y sonidos insoportables por donde, supuestamente, uno va más rápido, sino que tomo un camino más largo, en donde el aire emanaba tranquilidad, gente con dinero y mansiones exuberantes.

Mientras manejaba hablábamos de todo lo que se nos ocurría y eso hacía más interesante la charla.

__ ¿Por qué viniste a vivir a Estados Unidos?__ me preguntó con interés.

__ Porque mi papá es periodista, le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en Los Ángeles Times y dijo que no iba a perder la oportunidad asi que me tuve que venir a vivir acá__ le respondí__ Igual ahora no me arrepiento de venir a L.A.__ lo miré a los ojos como queriéndole decir que esa felicidad era por encontrarlo a él. Él lo entendió.

__ Yo también estoy feliz de que hayas venido a vivir acá, o sino no te hubiese conocido.

__ Desearía tener veinte años en este momento__ le susurré__ Las cosas son más difíciles para las adolescentes de quince años.

__ No hace falta que tengas veinte. Sos una chica muy hermosa, quinceañera__ de repente paró el auto en frente de mi casa. Mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, me había dicho que era hermosa. No lo podía creer, mi vida era demasiado valiosa en esos momentos. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza por las palabras que había dicho, miraba para abajo.

__ No creo que sea así. Soy muy normal, no tengo nada que sea demasiado hermoso. Soy invisible__ me tomó de las manos con una fuerza increíble y me miró a los ojos firmemente con una pasión desenfrenada.

__ No sos invisible, sos asombrosa y una chica poco común. Yo sí era invisible, pero hace unas horas todo cambio. Adivina por qué, o mejor dicho, por quién. Nos vemos esta noche__ dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Me dejó helada. Me despedí con un suave "nos vemos" en shock. Robert era increíble y me hacía sentir bien, enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Quizás sí existía el amor a primera vista me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba con una sonrisa risueña hacia la tranquilidad del hogar.

En mi casa me esperaban mis padres con sus típicas preguntas de quien me había traído.

La reunión comenzaba a las diez de la noche, no sabía que ponerme, toda mi ropa era demasiado informal y la ropa de mi madre era muy elegante y pasada de moda para mi gusto. Todavía me quedaban varias horas, era media tarde.

__ Mamá no tengo que ponerme para esta noche ¿podemos ir a comprarme algo más para la ocasión?__ le pregunté con cara de preocupación. Ella me miró, pensando en si le convenía o no__ Por favor__ le supliqué.

__ Bueno esta bien, vamos ahora que se hace tarde.

En la zona más céntrica de L.A. encontramos una tienda de ropa increíble, súper moderna y elegante. Estaba lleno de vestidos cortos, largos, oscuros y claros. Eran fascinantes. En otra sección de la misma tienda se encontraban los zapatos. Eran perfectos, era lo que yo buscaba.

Me probé varios vestidos y zapatos, hasta que vi lo que sin duda era perfecto para impactar a la autora de un libro y a un chico de más de veinte años. El vestido me llegaba unos siete centímetros antes de la rodilla, era negro y blanco, un básico que nunca fallaba. No tenía tirantes y era con un diseño de lunares y rayas. Los zapatos tenían un taco de unos cinco centímetros, color negro y eran cerrados. Me daban elegancia.

Esa noche tenía que mostrarme lo más madura y responsable que pudiera.

Me planché el pelo y en las puntas me hice ondas. Me maquillé con sombra negra y blanca para iluminar, mi infaltable rimel, el delineador, un sutil rubor en las mejillas y el más suave brillo para los labios. Estaba perfecta para esa noche, nada me podía salir mal.

Mi padre me llevó hasta el increíble pub "Mr Jones" en donde acordamos reunirnos. Era sofisticado, lleno de luces y gente fina tomando tragos. Catherine me estaría esperando en la zona VIP que estaba del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio.

Abrí con nervios las puertas, después de decirle mi nombre a un hombre gigante con una lista.

Catherine me gritó por mi nombre para que me acercara, estaba con alguien más. Una mujer de cabello color caramelo y sonrisa encantadora que me parecía conocida. La mujer movió su cabello y en ese momento todo cobró sentido. A aquella mujer la había visto en un foro de Internet, ella era la causa de mis nervios sobresalientes, ella era la que había revivido una pasión por las novelas de amor que nunca me imaginaría tener, ella era la que me daría el "sí" definitivo para Bella Swan.  
__ Hola Mel__ me saludó Catherine__ por fin llegaste. Rob ya esta por llegar me llamó hace un rato__ yo no la miraba a Catherine sino a esa mujer deslumbrante que se sentaba a su lado. La directora se percató de mi distracción__ OH, lo siento. Melanie ella es Stephenie Meyer, Stephenie ella es Melanie Paz, o mejor dicho, la representación de Isabella Swan.

Stephenie me miro de repente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. De pronto comenzó a sollozar.  
__ ¿Qué pasa Steph?__ le preguntó Catherine preocupada.

__ Bella sos vos__ me dijo como una loca__ Bella existís de verdad, no solo en mis sueños.

__ ¿Perdón?__ mascullé.

__ Sos exactamente la misma Bella que soñé en el 2003. No puedo creer que seas tan igual. Catherine miraba sorprendida y satisfecha a la vez.  
__ ¿Yo igual?  
__ Claro. Sos lo que siempre imaginé en mis libros. Increíble, Bella Swan se hizo realidad__ dijo Stephenie mientras se paraba y me abrazaba como si hubiese salido de uno de sus libros.

Dejen reviews chicos por favor me ayuda a seguir!! Cada vez más interesantes los caps., no doy mucha vueltas para mandar un beso o algo más entre ellos asi que esperen un poquito. BESOS…


	6. Chapter 6

Primer Capítulo: Noticia inesperada.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el despertador que marcaban exactamente las seis en punto de la mañana. Miré por la ventana de mi habitación con los ojos todavía pegados, el cielo ya estaba bastante claro, algunas nubes grises surcaban el cielo, perezosas, y los pájaros ya empezaban con sus melodías mañaneras en los postes de luz.

Me levanté, de a poco, con los ojos cerrados tratando de localizar la puerta de mi habitación. En el espejo del baño mi aspecto no era nada saludable, mis ojos marrones estaban hinchados, rojos y pegoteados y parecían dos pelotas de tenis, mi piel estaba pálida y con las marcas de hundirme demasiado en la almohada arrugada, el cabello era lo más horroroso de todo parecía un nido de pájaros. Me lave la cara y me cepille los dientes rápidamente. Mi cabello ese día era un caso perdido, el flequillo estaba parado hacía arriba dándome un aspecto de punk y no bajaba, así que tome la planchita y me alise solo un poco para que pareciera más normal.

Me vestí con ese uniforme escolar gris y azul que tanto aburrimiento me daba y bajé a desayunar, no sin antes maquillarme un poco para que las ojeras que remarcaban mi pálido rostro desaparecieran y pareciera más jovial y alegre.

Mamá me esperaba en la cocina, mientras escuchaba la radio de todas las mañanas, papá, con su rostro serio tomaba un café que, por la apariencia del color, era demasiado amargo. Al saludarlos con un simple "Buenos Días" me preparé mi té habitual. Ambos me miraron cuando me senté a su lado, sabía que pasaba algo que no era habitual y estaban buscando el momento justo para decírmelo.

__ ¿Qué sucede?__ les pregunté con curiosidad.

__ No se como empezar__ dijo mi mamá nerviosa. Esto ya me olía mal.

__ ¿Pasó algo malo?__ susurré asustada.

__ No, no, es solo que… nos vamos a mudar__ murmuró mi mamá soltando las palabras de una.

__ ¿Qué? ¿Están locos? ¿A dónde?__ No lo podía creer.

__ ¡Tranquilizate!__ me gritó mi papá dejando el café amargo en la mesa__ Si te tranquilizas te cuento lo que pasa o sino nos vamos sin darte explicaciones__ me amenazó.

__ Está bien, te escucho__ solté con la apariencia de estar más calmada.

__ Hace unos semanas me llamaron unos periodistas norteamericanos para proponerme trabajar con ellos, ya que habían leído mis columnas y les había gustado la forma que tengo para expresarme. Es una posibilidad única y no la voy a desaprovechar.

__ Ah bueno, pero si las oficinas son más lejos podes ir en auto y no haría falta mudarnos ¿no?

__ No Mel, a las oficinas no puedo ir en auto, esto es un poco más lejos__ mi padre tomó aire despacio y finalmente dijo__ Nos vamos de Buenos Aires.

__ ¡Una provincia papá! Acá está mi futuro no en otra provincia. Acá tengo todo, mis amigos, mi familia, mi espacio__ estaba furiosa mudarme y encima a una provincia no estaba en mis planes, ni lo deseaba.

__ No Mel, no nos mudamos a otra provincia__ masculló mi mamá mirándome a los ojos fijamente__ Nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, nos vamos el domingo a Estados Unidos.

Todo quedó en silencio, yo con los ojos que se me salían por las cuencas y con la boca abierta como si me fuera a tragar el Aconcagua.

__ ¿Los escuché mal o qué? ¿A Los Ángeles?...no puede ser__ las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

__ Sí, oíste bien. No era ningún diario cordobés o salteño, ni tampoco el diario Popular de Buenos aires. Es uno de los diario más importantes del mundo, es Los Ángeles Times y no voy a perder esta oportunidad Mel, es solo una vez en la vida. Perdón hija, pero acá no solo juega mi futuro y el de tu madre, el tuyo también y eso es lo principal__ papá me miró con ternura y el perdón se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

__ ¿Y vos mamá? ¿Tu trabajo como diseñadora donde queda?__ le pregunté con la voz quebrada.

__ Voy a trabajar allá seguramente. Igualmente tu padre va ganar el triple en ese diario. Hija, yo pensé que ir a Los Ángeles… era tu sueño.

__ Sí, mamá y lo sigue siendo, pero ya no van a estar ni mis amigos, ni mi familia y tampoco Pablo.

Pablo era mi novio hace unos seis meses, era como mi mejor amigo. Mis padres sabían de nuestra relación y no la cuestionaban. Quizás en algún momento iba a ser mi alma gemela, me enamoraría de él, nos casaríamos y seríamos para siempre felices pero aquellos sueños se habían terminado hace apenas diez minutos.

__ Te entiendo hija__ dijo mi mamá comprensiva__ Pero vamos a venir, cada vacación y los vas a ver. Allí también vas a hacer muchos amigos y con la familia nos vamos a comunicar de seguido.

__ Lo sé mamá__ me paré y los abrasé a ambos__ Pero aunque Estados Unidos sea mi sueño, este es mi espacio.

__ Perdoname__dijo papá __ Te prometo que allá te va a gustar.

__ Así que hoy es mi último día en mi escuela__ afirmé.

__ Sí, ya hablé hace unos días con tu directora y le pedí el pase. Ya te reservamos una escuela increíble en Los Ángeles, es de chicos latinos y españoles, pero el único cambio es que te enseñan también inglés y la jornada es un poco más larga, desde las siete hasta las tres de la tarde, más talleres extraescolares.

__ Guau mamá, gracias por el descanso__ me reí__ Todavía no lo puedo creer. Pero es mejor una buena despedida con todos, con Pablo y con mi país, que enojarme.

__ A propósito, ya te tengo que llevar a tu último día de clases o sino vas a llegar tarde. Cuando vengas hablamos__ masculló mi papá con una sonrisa.

Esa mañana transcurrió con llantos, sorpresas, abrazos y despedidas. Pablo me miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, él me amaba demasiado lo podía notar en su mirada pero todo se tenía que terminar, nada sería igual a tanta distancia. Laura no paró de llorar durante todos los recreos, sus ojos celestes estaban enrojecidos y su pequeña nariz hinchada. Julieta me prometió llamarme, al igual que yo a ella y a todos, y no paraba de abrazarme a cada segundo. Mis profesores me desearon suerte en la vida. Todos me abrazaron y me regalaron cosas, desde lápices con sus nombres hasta cartas hechas con hojas de carpeta, incluso una foto vieja de Laura, Julieta y yo que permanecía en un folio hace tres meses. Nada sería igual, el destino era confuso y nos daba sorpresas a menudo, yo no sabía que me deparaba pero si sabía que pronto iba a saberlo.

El día transcurrió con despedidas y llamadas. Por la tarde compramos ropa y bolsos de viaje. También yerba y dulce de leche, lo que se iba a extrañar también, la comida argentina.

El sábado lo pasé preparando mis bolsos. Pablo me vino a visitar por la tarde, me había comprado un hermoso peluche y una carta que, por la apariencia, era bastante larga. Estaba demasiado angustiado, yo también por dejarlo. Él tenía todos los elementos por los que una chica se enamoraría, y yo era una de ellas, su dulzura siempre me superaba pero esta vez lo tenía que dejar ir, porque mantener un noviazgo a distancia era lo peor que se podía hacer. Tendríamos que quedar solo como amigos.

__ Sos lo más grandioso que me pasó en la vida__ masculló Pablo mientras me tomaba de las manos__ Prometeme que siempre nos vamos a mantener en contacto y que nadie va a impedir eso.

__ Te lo prometo__ le susurré en el cuello. Dicho esto nos fundimos en un tierno beso con sus dulces labios. Tomé su cabello oscuro y lo enredé entre mis dedos mientras el me tomaba de la cintura. El beso se tornó demasiado apasionado con cada movimiento de la boca, tanto que nos quedamos sin aire y con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

__Nunca va a haber otra igual__ me sonrió__ Son los mejores besos de la historia__ empezó a reírse y yo me uní a sus risas. Era probablemente el chico más dulce del planeta.

Pablo se quedó a cenar esa noche después de una tarde romántica y a la vez triste. También aquella noche vinieron Julieta y Laura. Toda mi familia se nos unió unos minutos más tarde. Era una cena de despedida, mi papá preparaba su increíble asado, que tanto iba a extrañar, mientras nosotros cuatro prometíamos volver a vernos y llamarnos a menudo.

__ Te voy a extrañar demasiado Mel__ sollozó Julieta__ Esto es muy triste. Que pena que te vas

__ Yo también te voy a extrañar__ murmuró Laura__ La vida siempre nos da sorpresas y caminos que recorrer. Este es el tuyo no te desvíes.

__ No lo voy a hacer Lau. Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas. Son las personas con más corazón que existen. La vida me tomó por sorpresa__ mi voz se estaba quebrando__ Las quiero.

__ Nosotras también__ dijeron a coro y me abrazaron como tres mejores amigas lo harían.

Pablo nos observaba con una sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios. Me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente sin pudor a que me vieran en ese momento.

__ Y yo a vos te amo y nunca me voy a olvidar de lo hermoso e increíble que sos.

Las chicas nos miraban con ternura mientras se abrazaban entre ellas.

__ No me prometas nada ahora. Es el destino pero yo también te amo__ rectificó.

Pablo y las chicas se despidieron muy tarde, tipo dos de la mañana y me prometieron ir a despedirme al aeropuerto. La familia estaba muy sensible y me abrazaron con tristeza. Al regresar a mi habitación corroboré que mis bolsos estuvieran con todos mis libros como los de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter y con cada pertenencia mía hasta la más insignificante y finalmente, agotada, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

Eso era lo que más necesitaba, desconectarme del mundo aunque sea por un momento.

Hola chicoss!! es mi primer fic espero hacerlo bien! es una historia muy romantica de ese actor al cual amamos todas....ya va aparecer paciencia!....besitoss y ¡¡¡dejen reviews please!!!! no hace nada......


End file.
